1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a case for the electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile electronic device, for example, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistance and a case for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art disclosed in the claim 1 and FIG. 1 of Japan Patent Publication No. 2001-119455, the case for enhancing strength thereof and reducing deformation and creak thereof includes a front case and a rear case, and a substrate is disposed in a cavity defined by the front case and the rear case. The rear case has a concave portion, and a sidewall having the concave portion has a relatively thicker thickness. A rib is formed parallel with the sidewall to define a battery section and an antenna section.
However, according to the prior art described above, an effective space is reduced since the relatively thicker thickness of the sidewall and the rib. Therefore, there is limitation for disposing the substrate and the battery in the space defined by the case, so that it is very hard to reduce a size and weight of an electronic device. Additionally, the end portion of the sidewall of the front case is inserted between the sidewall of the rear case and the rib that is substantially parallel with the sidewall of the rear case, but a spatial margin exists between the end portion of the sidewall of the front case and the concave portion of the rear case. Therefore, when the front case and the rear case are combined with each other, one of the front case and the rear case may be biased in a range of the spatial margin, and only of the concave portion of the rear case may be combined with the end portion of the sidewall of the front case to generate creak by scratching between the front case and the rear case.